EVOLVE OR DIE
by RaptorFood
Summary: 3 fighters shot down bu drug dealers over sorna


EVOLVE OR DIE!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Zoom in on 3 F/A-18c (hornet) jet fighters with orders to patrol the island for people attempting to land or explore the island by illegal means; the fighters had found nothing to suspect of a illegal landing on the island but with in 5 minuets they were radioed with a order to inspect a area in the center of the island and if any humans are found they had to land and capture the intruders and hold them till rescue arrives.  
  
They circled the area at 600 feet and they saw 3 small dots; they were humans and now by being there they had to be rescued so that they would not suffer a horrible fate on the island. The fighters radioed in with the coordinates and requested permission to land.  
  
They had been granted and were warned that there were obstacles in the flight path and to be very cautious when landing.  
  
The flight leader named Chris ordered the jets to brake formation and to follow 1 mile behind each other; they entered the formation and began to approach for landing.  
  
They lowered the landing gear and proceeded to land the fighters. They herd strange radio waves coming in and they disregarded it. Then all of a sudden the flight leader Chris had broke formation saying SCATTER SCATTER!!!!!! WERE BEING PAINTED!!!!  
  
The fighters split up and clawed for altitude in which they would be able to maneuver.  
  
The fighter leader Chris was the first to be locked on by a SAM (Surface to Air Missile) he tried to evade it but it exploded with its proximity fuse at 10 feet from the jets tail causing it to lose its horizontal stabilizer the plane lost power but Chris seemed determined to land the craft, The plane was pulling hard to the right Chris was pulling on the stick and it seemed to keep it stable he came in low he jettisoned his payload and extra fuel tanks to gain altitude they exploded in the forest like a fireworks display on the fourth of July Chris seemed even more confident that he would make it; he lost power in his left engine and came to a hard landing on the battered asphalt runway he deployed his air brakes in an attempt to slow to a stop he slowed to a stop and he pooped the hatch and sat in the jet trying to radio the carrier of the accident but his radio was dead. He sat and waited for the others to land.  
  
The two other pilots named Wyatt and Dylan lowered towards the landing area they then herd a high pitched squawk from behind and yelled as 2 petradons (SP) crashed head into the tail stabilizers the planes lost control and entered a flat spin both Wyatt and Dylan waited they spun towards the landing strip they ejected 20 seconds after each other and watched as the crippled fighters plummeted towards a fiery end the planes exploded in a brilliant fire ball they landed on the opposite end of the runway as Chris did they got out of the ejection seats when they touched down they garbed their hand guns and M-16 rifles stowed in the chairs they jotted towards Chris's aircraft which was unflappable they ran up to the aircraft to find Chris unloading the seat in sheer awe that he landed it in its state of being. The others walked up to Chris astonished they all lived and they gathered what could be salvaged from the planes cockpits and seats and they tried to radio in with base but they could not make a connection with base they would have to get to the coast.  
  
They began to look for the intruders they saw them in the distance and the pilots quietly advanced on them and they watched them. They had set up an illegal drug farm they were tending to their hash crops and had an operational SAM site.  
  
The crew advanced on the men when they sat down for a brake on a log facing the same direction the crew came up behind them and said FREEZE and aimed at the growers.  
  
The growers stood up slowly and quietly and drooped their handguns in the harnesses and turned towards the crew and they were patted down and their weapons gathered.  
  
The crew set about destroying the hash fields and destroying the SAM site; with the task accomplished they stooped in a clearing and herd a deafing roar. 


End file.
